10th Member of Mekakushi-dan?
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika orang tidak dikenal membantu Mekakushi-dan? Dan dia juga mengenal Ene! Tapi, walaupun dia adalah orang ke-8 yang masuk ke Mekakushi-dan, ia tidak mau menjadi member 8, melainkan member 10? -WARNING- GAJE, TYPO, IMAJINASI BERLEBIHAN, OOC
1. Character Profile

**"What are you saying? We have to enjoy our life or we'll regret it!"**

Nama : Harukawa "Yuki" Ayame

Warna Rambut : coklat gelap

Warna Mata : coklat

Spesies : Android / Manusia

Tinggi : 158 cm

Berat Badan : 40 kg

Golongan Darah : O

Umur : 16 tahun

Tanggal Lahir : 17 Februari

Occupation : Anggota Mekakushi-dan ke 10, Pelopor Mekakushi-dan

Ability : Dreaming Eyes, Reading Eyes

Yuki adalah anggota Mekakushi-dan ke 10. Sebelumnya, dia adalah manusia dengan nama Harukawa Ayame, tapi setelah mendapat kekuatan matanya dia berubah menjadi "android".

**Penampilan**

Sebelum mendapat kekuatan matanya, Yuki memakai seragam sekolah yang hampir sama seperti Takane, seragam sekolah dengan sweater berwarna coklat dan rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dengan garis merah & putih. Dia juga memakai sepatu putih dengan kaus kaki hitam sampai bawah lutut.

Setelah menjadi "android", Yuki memakai seragam sekolah dengan bagian lengannya ditekuk dan dilengkapi dengan sweater abu-abu tanpa lengan dan rok hitam polos. Dia juga memakai sepatu converse berwarna merah dan kaus kaki putih pendek.

**Kepribadian**

Yuki selalu terlihat ceria dan senang. Dia adalah pendukung "yuri" (girl x girl), tapi dirinya sendiri normal. Dia pintar membaca mood, sehingga dapat bertindak sesuai mood yang diinginkan oleh orang lain.

Sebelum menerima kekuatan matanya, dia mengidap asma yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa alasan, sehingga dimasukkan di kelas spesial. Yuki juga lumayan pintar, sehingga dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Takane dan Haruka walaupun masih 16 tahun.

Dia berteman baik dengan Ayano dan Takane dan selalu mendukung mereka berdua untuk "mengungkapkan perasaan" mereka ke Shintaro dan Haruka. Dia juga orang yang mengusulkan kepada Ayano untuk membentuk "Mekakushi-dan".

**Kekuatan Mata**

Dream— Salah satu kekuatan mata Yuki, "Dreaming Eyes" dapat membuat orang bermimpi/membayangkan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Reader— Jika Yuki melihat orang lain "mata ke mata", ia bisa membaca orang itu, luar dan dalam. Rahasia, masa lalu, perasaan, dan lain-lain.

**Trivia**

Anime kesukaannya adalah Angel Beats! dan Yuru Yuri.

Walaupun memiliki selera yang biasa, dia juga senang mencoba makanan milik Momo, seperti sup kacang merah berkarbonasi dan cumi-cumi yang dikeringkan.

Seragam sekolah yang dipakainya selalu diganti setiap hari karna sepertinya dia punya banyak set seragam itu.

* * *

OC buatanku!

Review please, Favorite & Follow kalau bisa~


	2. Prologue

***Prologue**

Yuki POV

Aku sedang berkeliling di kota seperti biasa. Berjalan tanpa arah, mengikuti kemana angin akan membawaku. Saat berhenti, aku melihat diriku sendiri di depan sebuah Departement Store. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam dan melihat laki-laki yang memakai jaket merah dan laki-laki, maksudku perempuan berambut hijau yang memakai hoodie ungu. Ah, itu Shintaro! Dan perempuan itu— siapa ya?

"Ah.. Um... A-Aku minta maaf", kata Shintaro sambil membungkuk. Sepertinya, saking takutnya dengan perempuan itu, Shintaro sampai berkeringat dan berwajah panik seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin ketawa, tapi harus kutahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf", kata perempuan itu dan dia tiba-tiba menghilang! Hmm.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar tentang ini.. AH! Itu adiknya Ayano-san!

"Hilang.. Ada apa dengan orang itu..", gumam Shintaro sambil bertekuk lutut. Lalu sepertinya dia berbicara dengan handphone-nya? Dia memakai earphone, jadi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan. Ada kata-kata taman bermain, pakaian?— sisanya tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Shintaro-san, Shintaro-san...", aku berusaha memanggil Shintaro sambil menarik ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Eh? Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu bis—"

*KABOOM!

Tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang kurasa adalah suara bom. Saat aku dan Shintaro berbalik, kami melihat sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam dan membawa senjata tersenyum, dan (sepertinya) pemimpinnya berkata,

"Bagus, ayo mulai..."

Shintaro POV

Apa yang terjadi? Saat aku keluar dari kamar untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengacaukan percakapan dengan orang saat pertama kali mencoba, ada orang asing yang menyapaku, dan sekarang teroris mengambil alih departement store yang kudatangi?

"Master! Apa suara tadi?! Kameranya menghadap ke arah yang salah!", kata Ene dengan nada khawatir.

"Ene! Sepertinya—"

"OI! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?", tanya salah satu teroris itu dan dia memegang tangan kiriku.

"Master? Ada apa Master?"

"Shintaro-san—", kata anak yang menyapaku tadi. Aku baru ingat kalau dia masih disini. Tapi sebelum dia sempat berbicara, salah satu teroris itu mengikat tangannya dengan selotip dan melemparnya ke kerumunan orang dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Master!", Ene berteriak tapi karna aku memakai earphone, hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

"A-Ah..", sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara, salah satu teroris itu melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku dan melemparku ke sebelah anak itu. Tapi saat aku melihatnya, dia hanya duduk diam disana tanpa tangan terikat. Dan matanya... merah? Seingatku tadi warna matanya coklat...

Yuki POV

"Shintaro-san—", aku ingin berkata sesuatu kepada Shintaro tetapi tiba-tiba salah satu orang itu mengikat kedua tanganku dengan selotip.

"Uhh.. Situasi yang tidak bersahabat..", aku bergumam dan memutuskan untuk memakai kekuatanku. Mataku berubah menjadi merah dan orang itu berjalan pergi tanpa mengikatku. Aku lalu berjalan ke kerumunan orang yang tangannya terikat. Tapi, aku melihat laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata kuning yang seperti kucing. Ah.. Jadi ini juga salah satu adik Ayano-san.

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang teroris itu katakan, tapi sepertinya mereka mengancam akan membunuh kami semua jika tidak diberikan uang? Yah, semacam itulah.

"OI! Siapa yang tadi yang memukul kepalaku?", kata pemimpin teroris itu.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!", jawab salah satu teroris itu dengan ketakutan.

Apa yang dia maksud dengan itu? Jelas-jelas tidak ada orang yang memukulnya... Lalu aku memfokuskan penglihatanku di sekitar pemimpin teroris itu dan melihat... AAHH! Itu adiknya Ayano-san yang bertabrakkan dengan Shintaro tadi! Kalau tidak salah namanya Kido Tsubomi, dan yang berada di antara kerumunan orang adalah Kano Shuuya...

"Hahahaha...", Kano tertawa dan aku & Shintaro berbalik melihatnya dengan penasaran.

"Hmm? Ah, maaf. Tapi ini terlalu lucu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa..."

"Kano?", aku bertanya dan juga memastikan apakah itu benar namanya.

"Eh? Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu bi—", sebelum Kano bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melihatku dengan terkejut. Sepertinya dia melihat mataku yang berwarna merah.

"Shintaro-san, kamu punya ide? Kalau punya katakan, **sekarang!**", kataku dengan serius.

"Heh.. Sepertinya kamu orang yang menarik..", kata Kano sambil melihat ke arah ku.

"Ah? Oh... 30 detik", jawab Shintaro.

"...?", aku dan Kano melihat Shintaro dengan bingung.

"30 detik. Jika aku punya waktu 30 detik, aku bisa menghentikan orang-orang ini", jawab Shintaro dengan percaya diri.

"Itu hebat. Bagaimana dengan tingkat kesuksesannya?", tanya Kano

"Maaf, tapi...", Shintaro memulai

"100%", jawab Shintaro lagi.

"Hahahaha..", Kano tertawa dan aku melihat Shintaro dengan terkejut.

Saat mendengar Kano tertawa, sepertinya kepercayaan diri Shintaro hilang dan dia mulai berkata tentang hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Tidak, maaf, maaf! Aku percaya padamu", kata Kano.

"Sepertinya, orang itu akan membuat pengumuman sebentar lagi. Saat itu, kesempatan untukmu akan muncul", sambung Kano.

"Hah?", Shintaro kebingungan dengan perkataan Kano.

"Kano, apa yang kamu maksud?", tanyaku dengan kebingungan.

Seakan-akan mendengar apa yang Kano katakan, pemimpin teroris itu mengumumkan bahwa waktu untuk memberikan uang berkurang menjadi 10 menit dan jika lebih dari itu, maka dia akan membunuh ½ dari kami, sandera mereka. Mereka ingin lari menggunakan helikopter, dan jika ada yang mengikuti mereka, dia akan menjatuhkan bom.

"Itu terlalu jauh..", kata Shintaro dengan wajah panik. Sepertinya dia memikirkan tentang keluarganya.

"Tenanglah. Masih ada waktu, jadi ini akan baik-baik saja...", kata Kano.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tenang dengan situasi seperti ini?", tanya Shintaro kepada Kano dengan kesal.

"Shintaro-san.. Tenanglah dulu...", aku berusaha menenangkan Shintaro, tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukannya, Shintaro berdiri dan berteriak,

"KELUARGAKU BISA SAJA MATI!"

"Ah...", aku pasrah saat melihat Shintaro. Sebelum mengkhawatirkan keluargamu, sebaiknya kamu menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri..

Pemimpin teroris itu lalu mendatangi Shintaro dan bertanya kenapa Shintaro berteriak. Shintaro berwajah panik dan berusaha mencari kata-kata, tapi tiba-tiba pemimpin teroris itu menarik rambut Shintaro.

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi pada keberanianmu tadi? Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan sampah sepertimu jika kamu mati.."

Apa pemimpin teroris ini bodoh atau tidak punya telinga? Sudah jelas tadi dia berteriak tentang keluarganya, tentunya dia punya orang yang mengkhawatirkannya...

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, anak kecil?", pemimpin teroris itu melepaskan Shintaro dan berjalan ke arahku dan mengangkatku dengan menarik kerah bajuku. Ah, apakah tadi aku berbicara terlalu keras?

"Seperti yang kubilang—", sebelum aku berkata sesuatu, Shintaro berteriak kepada pemimpin teroris itu

"SAMPAH SEPERTI KAMU SEBAIKNYA MEMBUSUK DI PENJARA SEUMUR HIDUP!"

*THUD THUD

Tiba-tiba, barang-barang di sekitar kami berjatuhan dan menimbulkan suara keras. Para sandera yang penasaran melihat ke arah barang-barang tersebut. Aku melihat sekitar dan melihat Kido, perempuan dengan rambut jingga dan anak perempuan dengan rambut putih panjang. Pemimpin teroris itu menjadi panik dan saat aku lari dari genggamannya, tiba-tiba rak barang di belakangnya jatuh menimpa dia. Saat aku melihat Shintaro, dia memiliki wajah yang percaya diri dan melihat ke arah deretan komputer. Aku lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan membuka ikatan selotip yang ada di tangannya. Dia lalu melihatku dengan terkejut.

"Pergilah dan lakukan apapun yang kamu rencanakan", kataku dengan senyum.

"Heh..", Kano bergumam dan kami berdua melihat Shintaro yang berlari ke deretan komputer itu.

"Hei! Jangan bergerak!", teriak para teroris itu dan mereka mengacungkan pistol mereka ke arah Shintaro.

"Tidak bisa~", aku tersenyum senang dan berlari ke depan para teroris itu. Aku menatap para teroris dan semua sandera itu dengan mata merahku dan mereka diam di tempat. Lalu aku melihat Shintaro dan dia melepas earphonenya dan berkata,

"TOLONGLAH, ENE!"

"Sebaiknya kau membawaku ke taman hiburan setelah ini, Master!", seorang perempuan (program?) yang memakai jaket biru dengan lengan yang terlalu panjang memasuki deretan komputer itu dari handphone Shintaro. Ah.. Jadi dia ingin meng-hack sistem pengamanan departement store ini agar pintunya bisa terbuka... Tapi Ene itukan—

*BANG!

"Uh, Oh...", aku berbalik dan melihat ternyata masih ada satu teroris lagi yang tidak terkena kekuatan mataku. Dia menembak ke arah Shintaro dan kekuatan mataku menghilang.

"Pintunya terbuka!", salah satu sandera berteriak.

Setelah itu, semua orang melihat ke arah pintu dan saat aku melihatnya, Kido dan yang lainnya ada disana. Saat aku melihat anak perempuan yang berambut putih dengan kekuatan mataku, aku langsung berbalik untuk menghindari kontak mata. Sepertinya dia punya kekuatan Medusa, dan aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menjadi batu.

Mereka semua terdiam, tapi tidak menjadi batu. Sepertinya, anak itu punya kekuatan Medusa, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

"KITA BERHASIL MENEROBOSNYA!", teriak salah satu anggota polisi yang baru saja masuk. Tapi mereka semua terkejut saat melihat semua orang terdiam di tempat karna kekuatan Medusa itu.

"Sepertinya misi kita berhasil..", kata Kido dengan lega

"Bagaimana dengan Onii-chan?", tanya perempuan berambut jingga yang tadi bersama Kido. Setelah kulihat baik-baik, ternyata dia adalah adik Shintaro! Kisaragi Momo, idol yang terkenal.. Atau itulah yang dibicarakan orang.

"Sepertinya dia hanya terkejut dan pingsan", jawab Kano sambil menahan tawa. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku dan tertawa dengan keras,

"Hahahahaha! Pingsan karna peluru? Shintaro, kamu memang tidak pernah berubah..", aku bergumam di kalimat terakhir.

"Eh? Siapa kamu?", tanya Momo

"Ah! Kamu yang tadi berada di antara sandera!", ucap Kano

"Halo~ Umm, Kano, Kido, Momo, dan ...?"

"Namanya Mary", jawab Kido

"Dan Mary-chan!~", jawabku dengan senang.

Mereka semua menatapku dengan kebingungan. Tapi, aku melihat ke belakang mereka dan terkejut saat melihat Mary dengan salah satu anggota polisi. Aku menunjuk ke arahnya dan yang lain berbalik dan melihat Mary. Kido dan Momo terkejut saat melihat Mary, dan Kano tertawa.

"Diamlah!", Kido memukul perut Kano dan melihat Mary lagi. Mary terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Dan dia melakukan hal yang sudah kutebak. Menunjuk ke arah sini. Para polisi itu lalu berjalan ke arah sini dan sayangnya Kano masih ada di lantai karna pukulan Kido yang sepertinya sangat kuat. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan mataku dan pergi ke luar untuk menunggu mereka. Tapi sebelum aku mengaktifkan kekuatan mataku, salah satu polisi itu tidak sengaja menendang Kano saat berjalan dan sepertinya efek kekuatan Kido menghilang.

"Eh? Kenapa ada orang disini", tanya polisi itu.

"Ah, gawat... Lari!", teriak Kido dan membawa Momo dan Mary bersamanya. Tapi para polisi itu mengejar mereka.

"Ukh.. Kita harus menghilang dari pandangan mereka selama satu detik..", ucap Kido.

"Bisa diatur~", ucapku.

"Eh?"

Aku berdiri diantara para polisi itu dan warna mataku berubah dari coklat menjadi merah. Para polisi itu lalu berhenti berjalan dan diam di tempat.

"Ayo pergi!", kataku.

"Kano! Cepat bawa Shintaro dan kita pergi dari sini!", perintah Kido.

"Tapi—"

*CLENCH

Kido menggenggam tangannya dan Kano segera mengangkat Shintaro yang pingsan dan bergumam meminta maaf.

"Oh iya!"

"Ene-chan, kamu ada disana?", kata Momo sambil mengambil handphone Shintaro dan muncul perempuan dengan jaket biru yang tadi. Saat aku melihatnya dengan kekuatan mataku, aku melihat sekilas flashback dan akhirnya mengetahui kalau dia adalah Takane-san.

"Oh, Imouto! Apa kamu juga datang kesini untuk berbelanja?", tanya Ene

"Ene-chan~", aku berkata dan saat Ene melihatku, bisa dilihat dengan jelas betapa terkejutnya dia. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ay—", tapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakan namaku, aku memberinya tatapan 'jika-kamu-mengatakan-namaku-akan-terjadi-sesuatu'sambil tersenyum.

"...", Ene mengerti tatapanku dan berhenti berbicara. Yang lainnya menatap kami dengan penasaran, tapi tiba-tiba Momo berbicara kepada Mary-chan.

"Mary-chan. Hari ini aku sangat senang!", kata Momo sambil tersenyum ke arah Mary.

"... Aku juga!", jawab Mary dengan wajah senang. Lalu Ene memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Imouto!"

"Hm?"

"Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan yuri? Nee~ Imouto?", tanya Ene dengan wajah senang. Aku berpikir dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Hmm.. Momo x Mary, bisa saja terjadi...", gumamku senang.

"Benarkan!~", jawab Ene sambil senyum ke arahku

"Apa itu yuri?", tanya Mary dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ah, yuri itu—", sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Momo membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya dan dengan pokerface dia berkata,

"Jangan khawatirkan itu Mary-chan.."

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai!

Review please, Favorite & Follow kalau bisa~


	3. First Mission! part 1

uzume chiyori : terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

**Disclaimer: Walaupun saya ingin, Kagerou Project milik Jin dan saya hanya memiliki Yuki dan plot yang seperti benang kusut.**

* * *

***First Mission!**

"Jadi.. Siapa kamu?", tanya Kido.

Sekarang, aku sedang berada di apartemen 107, markas Mekakushi-dan. Aku penasaran siapa yang membuat nama itu, karna Ayano-san tidak mungkin memberi nama seperti itu. Ya.. Mungkin saja sih, tapi aku yakin bukan nama seperti itu...

"Oh iya, namaku Yuki! Eto.. Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya.."

"Bertanya apa?", tanya Momo.

"Siapa yang memberi nama grup ini Mekakushi-dan?", tanyaku kepada Kido.

"Ah, si bodoh itu yang memberi nama grup ini", jawab Kido sambil menunjuk ke arah Kano yang sedang tidur di sofa.

"Heh.. Dan nama ini berhubungan dengan kekuatan mata?", tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatan mata, apakah kamu juga kekuatan mata?", tanya Kido dengan wajah penasaran.

"Eh? Kamu juga punya kekuatan mata?", tanya Momo.

"Tentu saja!"

"Nee~ Yuki-chan, apa kekuatanmu?", tanya Kano yang baru bangun.

"Hm.. Momo-chan, coba kesini sebentar", kataku. Lalu Momo-chan berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti di depanku. Aku langsung mengaktifkan kekuatan mataku dan warna mataku berubah menjadi merah. Momo-chan terlihat seperti dia sedang bermimpi dan tersenyum senang. Melihatnya, aku ikut tersenyum senang dan berkata kepada yang lain,

"Kekuatanku bisa membuat orang membayangkan apa yang mereka ingin bayangkan. Jadi jika kamu membayangkan kalau ada makanan di depanmu, maka kamu akan langsung bermimpi tentang hal itu. Tetapi kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu ada dalam mimpi. Ya semacam mimpi dalam tidur..", jelasku.

"Heh.. Benar-benar menarik..", kata Kano.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kamu tau nama kami?", tanya Kido.

"Ah, kalau Momo-chan pasti aku kenal! Kan Momo-chan idol terkenal~", kataku dengan senang.

"Hahahaha...", Momo-chan tertawa dengan gugup sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Kalau namaku dan Kano?"

"Ah.. Anggap saja aku diberitahu oleh sahabatku tentang kalian bertiga!"

Kido POV

Kami bertiga? Bagaimana dia bisa tau ...

"Yuki-chan~ Kamu benar-benar pendek ya~", kata Kano sambil menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Yuki.

"Hei! Walaupun aku pendek, umurku sama dengan Momo-chan!", Yuki

"Eh? Tapi kan Yuki-chan lebih pendek daripada aku..", kata Momo.

"Imouto! Imouto!", ada suara terdengar dari ponsel Momo. Oh iya, Ene juga ada disini.

"Ah! Ene, ada apa?", tanya Momo sambil mengeluarkan ponsel-nya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Yuki-chan!", jawab Ene dengan senang. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, tadi juga sepertinya Ene kenal dengan Yuki. Apakah dia temannya Ene?

"Ene-chan! Ayo bicara!", kata Yuki.

"Ah, kalau kalian ingin bicara, tolong sekalian cek Shintaro", kataku.

"Baik~", jawab Yuki. Ene lalu pindah ke ponsel Yuki dan berjalan ke arah kamar Shintaro. Sejak peristiwa di departement store, Shintaro belum bangun-bangun juga dan Mary merawatnya di kamar.

"Aku pulang!", ada suara dan pintu apartemen kami terbuka.

"Ah, Seto"

"Hmm? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Seto.

"Kita mendapat member baru! Kisaragi Shintaro, dia kakaknya Momo! Ene-chan, dia seperti program yang hidup di komputer Shintaro! Dan kalau beruntung, Yuki-chan~", jawab Kano dengan senang.

"Kalau beruntung?"

"Dia orang yang misterius. Dan dia berkata kalau "sahabat" nya memperkenalkan kita padanya", jawabku.

"Eh? Dia sudah tau kita? B-Bagaimana—"

_Apa mungkin, Ayano-nee?_

"Aku baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mengecek Shintaro dan—"

*KYAAA

"Mary?! Ada apa?!", teriak Seto dan kami bertiga berlari ke kamar Shintaro.

Yuki POV

"Baik~", kataku. Lalu aku mendekatkan ponsel-ku ke ponsel milik Momo-chan, dan Ene pindah ke ponselku. Aku berjalan ke arah kamar Shintaro dan Ene berkata,

"Ayame-chan? Apa itu benar-benar kamu?"

"Ahahaha, tentu saja ini aku Takane-san"

"T-Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu cerita yang panjang.. Dan lebih baik kita cek Shintaro dulu. Ngomong-ngomong soal Shintaro, apakah Takane-san memanggilnnya "Master" karna taruhan waktu itu?", aku bertanya kepada Takane-san sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! Sudahlah, jangan bahas tentang itu", Takane-san merengut mendengar perkataanku.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Tapi siapa yang menyangka "The Lightning Dancer" bisa dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang sekarang menjadi NEET?~"

"Seharusnya kamu yang memainkan game itu!", Takane-san protes kepadaku.

"Eh? Tapi kan Takane-san yang bilang,_ tenang,_ _serahkan saja padaku. Aku tidak mungkin kalah_. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

"Apa yang kamu maksud?! Kamu itu World Champion! Harusnya kamu membalas kekalahan kit— Ah..", Takane-san berwajah seperti dia menyadari sesuatu yang penting. "Ayame-chan, maaf.."

"Kenapa kamu meminta maaf Takane-san? Takane-san dan Haruka-san tidak salah saat "itu" terjadi~", aku tersenyum kepada Takane-san.

"Tapi—"

*KYAAA

"Mary?! Ada apa?!", aku mendengar suara Seto. Ah, jadi Seto sudah ada disini..

"Ayo kita ke kamar Shintaro!", aku berlari ke kamar Shintaro sambil memegang ponsel.

Shintaro POV

Aku bangun dan tiba-tiba ada perempuan berambut putih yang membawa lap dan baskom. Ah, apakah dia merawatku? Tapi apa yang terjadi...

"KYAA!", perempuan berambut putih itu berteriak terkejut dan pintu kamar terbuka. Terlihat semua anggota Mekakushi-dan datang ke kamar itu.

"Mary! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian hijau.

"A-Ah, aku hanya terkejut..", jawab perempuan itu. Lalu beberapa orang yang aku kenali saat di departement store dan juga— adikku?masuk ke kamar.

"Shintaro-san, jangan mengejutkan Mary-chan seperti itu~", kata perempuan kecil berambut coklat.

"Apa yang terjadi?...", aku bertanya.

"Kamu pingsan karna kaget..", kata perempuan berambut hijau.

"Setelah itu, aku harus membawa Shintaro di tengah terik matahari~", kata laki-laki yang bermata seperti kucing. Jadi, setelah aku men-transfer Ene ke sistem departement store, mereka mulai beraksi?

"Ah, aku yakin kamu punya banyak pertanyaan sekarang. Tapi, mari aku perkenalkan semuanya dulu", kata laki-laki itu.

Yuki POV

Kano akan memperkenalkan kami! Aku penasaran apa yang akan dia katakan tentangku~

"Member no.1, Danchou dengan mata yang tajam. Kido Tsubomi!" "Maaf kalau mataku memang tajam.."

"Member no.2, Orang yang terlihat seperti katak. Seto Kousuke!" "Ah, kalau memakai warna hijau terus, kurasa aku memang terlihat seperti katak"

"Member no.4, Satu-satunya perempuan dengan rambut putih yang lembut. Kozakura Mary!" "Tapi katak-san kan kecil.."

"Member no.5, Member baru yang termuda diantara kami. Kisaragi Momo!" ""

"Member no.6, Ene!" ""

"Member no. ?, Perempuan misterius yang baru kami temukan kemarin. Yuki-chan!" "Eh? Misterius?.. Kenapa sepertinya hanya aku saja yang perkenalannya berbeda.."

"Dan yang terakhir. Member no. 2, Aku sendiri. Kano Shuuya!"

Ah.. Pengenalan Kano tentang kami memang luar biasa..

"Tidak ada aktifitas resmi sebagai grup. Tapi masih ada pekerjaan tertentu yang bisa kami selesaikan bahkan dalam situasi berbahaya karna biasanya kami bersenang-senang", jelas Kano. Shintaro memasang wajah yang aneh?

"Hah.. Aku mengerti", kata Shintaro.

"Itu benar! Jadi kamu bisa tenang, Shintaro-kun—"

"Kano..."

*UGH!

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?", tanya Kido dengan marah. Karna Kano sudah menjelaskan apa itu Mekakushi-dan, sepertinya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ah, sial.."

"Shintaro-kun.. Karna kamu sudah mengetahui rahasia kami, kamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung dengan kami~", kata Kano yang mimisan setelah dipukul Kido. Kido menatap Shintaro dengan tajam dan Shintaro kelihatannya terkejut tapi juga sudah mengetahuinya. Ah, pasti dia memikirkan tentang metode yang digunakan mereka sama dengan yang digunakan kepada Momo..

"Maaf, ini salah si bodoh ini.. Mekakushi-dan member no.7, Kisaragi Shintaro. Kamu tidak punya hak untuk menolak", kata Kido. Wajah Shintaro berubah pucat dan aku berusaha menahan tawa dan menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan, tapi ada tawa yang keluar dan menyebabkan semuanya melihatku.

"Pftt, j-jangan hiraukan a-aku, pftt—"

"Master! Karna kamu sudah bangun, ayo kita ke taman bermain!", teriak Ene dari ponsel-ku. Oh iya, Ene masih ada di ponsel-ku.

"Tapi taman bermain di departement store tutup karna kejadian kemarin"

"Kalau begitu, meskipun jaraknya jauh dari sini, ayo kita ke taman bermain di kota sebelah!"

"Ah, Ene-chan. Apa kamu mau kembali ke ponsel Shintaro?", tanyaku kepada Ene.

"Aku ingin tetap bersama Yuki-chan!", Ene tersenyum senang. Shintaro berwajah lega, sepertinya dia senang karna Ene tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Shintaro, setelah makan siang, kita akan memulai misi pertamamu", kata Kido dengan wajah serius. Apa Kido punya chuunibyou? Tidak ada orang normal yang menyebut "pergi-ke-taman-bermain" sebagai misi.

"Um.. Bagaimana dengan Yuki-chan?", tanya Mary kepada Kido.

"Ah, benar juga.."

"Tenang saja, aku mau kok bergabung", jawabku.

"Benarkah?"

"Dengan 1 syarat"

"Syarat?", tanya Momo.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi Mekakushi-dan member no.10!"

"EH?"

"Kenapa 10? Bukankah harusnya 8?"

"R-a-h-a-s-i-a~"

"Baiklah.. Yuki, member no.10 Mekakushi-dan, kamu diterima", kata Kido.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan!", aku berteriak dengan senang dan Kano ikut berteriak bersamaku. "Ayo!~"

"A-Apanya yang taman bermain.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..", kata Shintaro.

Sekarang, kami sedang berjalan di tengah terik matahari untuk pergi ke kota seberang. Aku tidak begitu kepanasan karna suhu tubuhku rendah. Shintaro dan Momo benar-benar kelihatan sangat capek. Mary digendong oleh Seto dan Seto kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Ene ada di dalam ponselku, tapi sepertinya dia mematikan ponsel-ku sehingga aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan.

"Siapa yang menyangka Ene bisa mengancam Shintaro untuk pergi.. Apa yang dia katakan kepadamu Shintaro?", tanyaku.

"Hah.. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya..", jawab Shintaro dengan malas.

"Onii-chan, melihatmu saja membuat panas ini menjadi lebih buruk", kata Momo.

"Masa sih? ... Setelah dilihat baik-baik, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Momo-chan.."

"Hei! Apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu!", Shintaro protes tetapi sepertinya dia tidak punya tenaga.

"Jaket itu tidak terlihat keren sama sekali. Ini bukan kompetisi tahan panas!", kata Momo. Momo-chan, kamu tidak tau seberapa besar arti jaket itu karna Ayano-san yang memuji Shintaro-san saat dia memakai jaket itu. Mungkin karna _merah adalah warna pahlawan_...

"Ini tidak seperti aku berusaha mengganggumu. Lagi pula lihat sendiri apa yang kau pakai!", protes Shintaro kepada Momo. Momo-chan memakai jaket lengan pendek bertuliskan Aun (?)

"Apa jaket itu? Semacam hukuman dari salah satu acara?", kata Shintaro.

"Haa? Kamu tidak mengerti betapa menawannya jaket ini. Onii-chan memang tidak punya selera", kata Momo. Hah.. Adik-kakak memang sama saja..

"Kamu yang tidak mengerti betapa pentingnya jaket ini! Aku tau, setiap malam kamu menonton video game "Lets Play" dan tertawa sendiri!"

"K-Kapan?"

"Berdiam diri di kamar gelap sambil makan cumi kering.. Apa kamu orang tua?", kata Shintaro. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa cumi kering...

"Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana kamu tau tentang hal itu?", tanya Momo.

"Ohh, saat aku ingin ke kamar mandi di tengah malam, aku melihat pintu kamarmu terbuka sedikit. Dan aku melihatnya.. Menjijikkan", jawab Shintaro dengan poker-face.

"Menjijikkan? Onii-chan yang menjijikkan! Kau melihat gambar hentai setiap hari kan? Bahkan Ene-chan bilang kepadaku, tingkat ke-"hentai"an master sudah tidak bisa diterima!"

"Ah.. Ah! K-Kamu pasti membicarakan saat aku meng-klik iklan aneh di internet!", kata Shintaro dengan gugup. Jika kamu melihatnya dengan baik, Shintaro—san mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dan itu bukan karna panasnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu meng-klik iklan aneh itu tiap hari..", aku berkomentar.

"I-Itu..", Shintaro tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Tiba-tiba, Seto mendekat dan memukul punggung Shintaro dengan keras, tapi sepertinya Seto tidak sadar seberapa besar kekuatan yang digunakannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya menyenangkan.. Ah! Tentu saja, kalian kan saudara! Kalian sangat akrab!", kata Seto sambil tersenyum. Di punggungnya, Mary kelihatan nyaman dan berwajah polos.

"Kau siapa? Ah, Ryot—"

*SMACK!

Momo memukul dada Shintaro menggunakan sikutnya. Itu pasti sakit...

"Dasar, kamu tidak pernah mengingat nama orang lain, Onii-chan! Dia itu Taket—", sebelum Momo mengatakan nama yang salah, aku menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Bukan, namanya itu Seto..", aku dan Mary berkata bersamaan dengan poker-face. Kisaragi bersaudara terlihat kaget dan bersalah setelah tau kalau nama yang di ucapkan mereka salah.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa Mary, Yuki-chan, lagipula Taketo terdengar seperti nama yang keren!", Seto memang selalu berpikiran positif.

"Uhh, Seto-san? Aku minta maaf..", kata Momo dengan nada bersalah.

"Hahaha! Jangan khawatir~"

"Lagipula, Ryoto juga nama yang keren...", kata Mary dari balik Seto.

"Tapi Seto, kamu memang hebat. Bisa menggendong seseorang di tengah terik matahari ini..", kata Shintaro kagum.

"Ah, aku sudah terbiasa mengangkut barang berat saat kerja. Dibandingkan itu, Mary-chan sangat ringan~", kata Seto dengan senang.

"Hebat..", aku juga ikut kagum kepada Seto.

"Tapi, apa ini baik-baik saja Mary-chan? Karna kamu selalu ada di dalam rumah, kamu akan menjadi lemah", tanya Seto kepada Mary khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah berjalan..", jawab Mary.

"Tapi hari ini memang benar-benar panas ya..", kataku, mengungkapkan fakta yang sudah jelas.

"Yuki-chan, kenapa kamu nggak berkeringat?", tanya Shintaro. Eh? Kenapa semua orang memanggilku Yuki-chan? Aku memang kecil sih, tapi—

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan?"

"Ah, maaf... Aku punya suhu tubuh rendah, pegang saja tanganku", Mary lalu memegang tanganku dan berkata,

"Benar! Tangannya memang dingin.."

"Eh, serius?", tanya Momo. Lalu yang lainnya memegang tanganku dan terkejut karna suhu tubuhku yang rendah.

"Benar.."

"Maafkan aku semuanya.. Karna aku, kita tidak bisa naik bis", kata Momo.

"Tapi kalau Kido menyetuh seseorang, kekuatannya akan menghilang.. Tenang saja, berjalan juga menyenangkan!"

"Lagi pula kalau aku di bis, aku bisa kena mabuk darat..", gumamku. Tapi sepertinya yang lain mendengar dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"E-Ehhh.. B-Benarkah begitu.. Pftt"

"Jangan tertawa!", aku berkata dan melihat ke arah lain. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata apa-apa..

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kido dan orang yang dipanggil Kano itu?", tanya Shintaro kebingungan.

"Mereka bilang akan menyusul. Tapi aku punya ide kemana kita akan pergi—Ah! Bukankah itu tempatnya?", kata Momo sambil menunjuk sebuah kincir ria (?)

"Ini terasa seperti apa yang Kano bilang, taman bermain di tengah hutan!"

"Oh, itu benar! Lihat Mary-chan, kita sudah sampai"

"Benarkah? ...Hebat!"

"Oh iya, kenapa dari tadi Ene diam?", tanya Momo kepada Shintaro.

"Ah, dia tidak ada di ponselku.."

"Eh?", Momo kebingungan.

"Yang Shintaro maksud, Ene-chan ada di ponselku. Dia bilang kalau sudah sampai, segera beritahu", jawabku.

"Oh.. Ah! Bukankah itu Danchou?", tanya Momo sambil menunjuk sebuah bis. Kido dan Kano lalu turun dari bis itu.

"Uwahh, terlalu banyak orang.. Aku akan menelpon Danchou—"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memanggilnya!", aku berkata dan lalu berbalik ke arah Kido dan Kano.

"Kido! Kano! Kami disini!", teriakku. Untungnya, teriakanku cukup pelan dan tidak menarik perhatian orang. Tapi, Momo memukul kepalaku karna berteriak.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang melihatku?"

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf~"

"Ah, baiklah!", jawab Kido dan mereka berlari ke arah kami. Aku melihat ke arah Shintaro dan dia berkata,

"Sepertinya dengan kekuatan Kido, kita bisa bermain di taman bermain dengan sepenuh hati!"

"Tentu saja! Kekuatan Kido memang hebat!", kataku dengan bangga.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu", kata Kido.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kami juga baru saja sampai", jawab Momo dengan senyum. Sepertinya dia sangat senang karna bisa pergi ke taman bermain.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain! Sebaiknya naik apa dulu ya?"

"Umm.."

"Ada apa Mary-chan?", tanyaku.

"Aku ingin naik roller coaster dulu!", kata Mary dengan percaya diri. Wajah Shintaro berubah drastis menjadi terkejut. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin naik roller coaster.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari kursi untuk duduk", kata Shintaro sambil berusaha pergi.

"Eh... Ayo kita semua naik bersama-sama!", kata Mary.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu baik dengan permainan seperti itu-"

"Sudahlah, aku yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja Shintaro-san. Ayo pergi!", aku berkata sambil menarik tangan Shintaro.

* * *

Chapter 2, selesai~

Review please, Favorite & Follow kalau bisa~


	4. First Mission! part 2

***First Mission! Part 2**

Sekarang kami sedang berada di roller coaster. Seto dan Mary-chan berada paling depan dan sepertinya yang paling senang. Dibelakangnya ada Shintaro-san dan Momo-chan, Shintaro melihat ke bawah ketakutan dan Momo tersenyum senang. Dan di depanku ada Kido dan Kano, Kano melihat Kido yang gugup.

"Mary-chan, rambutmu panjang jadi sebaiknya di ikat saja"

"Baik!"

"..."

"Kido, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak sabar!"

Yang paling ketakutan sepertinya Shintaro. Aku melihat Kano sedang bertanya kepada Shintaro,

"Shintaro-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Onii-chan baik-baik saja~", jawab Momo.

"T-Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik s-saja..", jawab Shintaro ketakutan.

*CLANK CLANK

"Kita bergerak~ Kita bergerak~", aku menyanyi untuk mengurangi tension-nya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"T-Tolong—", Shintaro menggigil ketakutan.

"Onii-chan memang seorang penakut!"

"Ah.. Tidak—"

*WHOOSH!

"KYAAA!"

"Ahahaha! Shintaro tertawa seperti perempuan!", aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Seto dan Mary terlihat sangat senang. Kano menahan tawanya karna melihat Kido berteriak ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ah-! Itu sangat menyenangkan, benar kan onii-chan?", tanya Momo kepada Shintaro. Shintaro sepertinya berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah dengan menaruh satu tangan di mulutnya. Lalu kami semua turun dari roller coaster.

"K-Kecepatan seperti itu hanya untuk anak-anak", kata Kido dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Ah, anak-anak ya. Aku mengerti..", jawab Kano dengan poker-face.

"Shintaro-kun?", Seto yang melihat Shintaro yang masih duduk di roller coaster khawatir.

"Shintaro-kun, kalau kamu tidak turun, orang yang selanjutnya tidak bisa naik..", kata Mary.

"Apakah dia... lemah terhadap kendaraan?", tanya Seto. Kami semua menjadi gugup dan aku menjauh dari Shintaro.

*BLEHH

"ONII-CHAN!", Momo berteriak kepada Shintaro dan yang lain menjauh dari Shintaro.

Shintaro POV

"Shintaro, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Aku kaget karna tiba-tiba kamu muntah", kata Kano.

"Ya, maaf itu salahku..", kataku. Tapi, untuk berkata "ayo-kita-semua-pergi-ke-taman-bermain", mereka kekanak-kanakan juga. Sepertinya, menurut Momo, mereka lebih muda daripada aku, tapi..

Setelah melihat mereka kemarin, kemampuan yang mereka miliki membuat mereka bukan sekedar "sekelompok anak kecil". Aku penasaran kenapa mereka membuat grup ini. Sepertinya, anggota awalnya adalah Kido, Kano, dan Seto. Tapi sekarang, semua anggota ada 8, termasuk aku. Aku tidak bisa mengerti alasan Yuki untuk menjadi anggota ke-10. Kenapa harus 10? Kenapa tidak angka yang lain? Kelihatannya semua orang kecuali aku mempunyai kekuatan mata, dan mereka terlalu tau tentang kekuatan mata mereka.

Apa yang menyebabkan Momo mempunyai kekuatan mata? Aku dan Momo tidak tau apa-apa tentang kekuatan ini. Aku tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi mereka sangat mencurigakan-

"Ini, Shintaro-kun! Aku membelikanmu air es", aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipiku.

"Gyaaaa!", aku terkejut dan saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Seto.

"Ahahaha! Gyaa? Bukankah teriakanmu lebih menuju ke kyaa?", kata Yuki sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"K-Kamu mengagetkanku.. Dan apa yang kamu lakukan tadi?"

"Yahh.. Kamu penuh dengan kesempatan-"

"Memangnya kamu samurai?"

"Ah! Aku juga mau beli minum. Pergi dulu ya!", Yuki berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kami.

"Yah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Menghabiskan waktu bersama semuanya. Aku sangat terkejut saat pulang dan menemukan banyak orang!", kata Seto.

"Hmm.. Seto, apa pendapatmu tentang Kisaragi-chan?", tanya Kano tiba-tiba.

"Dia sangat sopan dan anak yang baik! Aku kaget saat tau kalau dia seorang idol!", ungkap Seto. Apa yang Seto maksud dengan sopan dan baik? Bukankah dia melihat kelakuannya saat denganku?

"Benar kan? Aku juga terkejut saat Kido membawanya~"

"Lalu ada Ene-chan! Perempuan yang selalu tampil sebagai karakter yang ceria!", aku terkejut saat Kano mengatakan namanya.

"Tapi, aku penasaran apa ada yang menggerakannya dari luar?"

"Ya, itu aneh! Apakah kamu bertemu dengannya di situs kencan online atau semacam itu?"

"Apa kamu bodoh!?"

"Dia muncul di komputerku tiba-tiba 2 tahun yang lalu. Darimana dia berasal, ataupun apakah dia itu, dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu", aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Hmm.. Aku mengerti. Berarti "itu" kan?", tanya Kano,

"Karna Shintaro-kun terus bertanya dan melanggar privasi Ene, dia jadi marah dan-"

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu! Apakah kamu tidak mendengarkan?"

"Jangan lupa tentang Yuki-chan! Perempuan misterius yang tau segalanya!", kata Kano.

"Ah, dimana Yuki-chan tinggal sebelum bersama kita?", tanya Seto penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku bertemu dengannya saat di departement store, jadi mungkin rumahnya dekat situ..", jawabku. Tapi yang paling ingin aku tanyakan adalah kenapa dia menjadi member ke-10.

"Kalian ingin tau", ada suara perempuan dari belakang kami yang membuat kami terkejut dan berteriak,

"GYAA!"

"Ahahaha, kaget?", tanya Yuki.

"Jantungku mau copot..", aku berkata sambil memegang dadaku.

"Shintaro-san, kamu berlebihan!", kata Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Shintaro-san!", kata Seto sambil menunjuk ke arahku,

"Karna kita sudah disini, akan sayang kalau Shintaro-san tidak bersenang-senang. Jadi—"

"Ayo kita naik roller coaster lagi!", teriak Yuki. Kano berusaha menahan tawa dan aku berubah pucat seketika.

"A-Apa kalian tidak mengerti juga setelah pengalaman tadi?", aku bertanya dengan gugup.

"Eh? Itukan memang tujuannya...", kata Yuki.

"Aku tidak akan pernah naik itu lagi! Lagipula, aku tidak apa-apa tanpa kalian disini, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi ke tempat lain—", ah, aku baru saja sadar sesuatu..

Sekarang Ene ada di ponselnya Yuki. Berarti, bukankah ini kesempatanku untuk terbang bebas?

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!", aku tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengagetkan yang lain.

"Eh, ada apa tiba-tiba? Berubah seperti itu..", tanya Kano kepadaku.

"Kenapa berubah!? Ah, bukan-"

"Aku rasa aku akan berkeliling sendiri. Maaf, tapi tolong jangan ikuti aku. Bye!", aku langsung pergi dan dari mereka bertiga. Ah.. Sudah berapa lama sejak aku sendirian?

Kalau aku tidur, langsung dibangunkan. Kalau aku menggunakan internet, aku selalu diganggu. Tapi lihat aku sekarang.. Sekarang aku telah terbebas dari kutukannya—Aku bebas!

"Hei!"

Ah! Rasanya nyaman sekali menjadi diriku sendiri!

"Hei Shintaro! Apa kamu tidak bisa mendengarku?", aku mendengar suara perempuan dan saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Mary.

"Ah, maaf, maaf.."

"Pftt—Shintaro membuat Mary menangis~", kata Yuki. EH? YUKI?

"Hei! Kenapa kamu disini? Bukankah aku bilang jangan mengikutiku?", aku protes.

"Sudahlah~ Yang jadi biarlah terjadi. Apa yang terjadi Mary-chan?", tanya Yuki. Aku melihat Mary lagi dan dia menunjuk ke arah "Labirin Es".

"Apa kamu mau kesana?", tanyaku.

"Ya! Dua orang berpasangan"

"Aku tidak berminat, kenapa tidak ajak Yuki saja..."

"Uuu-", Mary mulai menangis. Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku dikira sebagai mesum?

"Ah—Baik, baik! Kamu mau pergi bersama?"

"Ya! Ayo kita pergi!"

Aku melihat Mary sedang memegang peta taman bermain dan ada banyak wahana yang dilingkari spidol warna merah. Apa itu wahana yang ingin dia kunjungi?

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kalian berdua bersenang-senang. Ya sudah, aku pergi ke tempat lain dulu ya!", kata Yuki. Lalu dia berlari dan menghilang di kerumunan orang.

"Mary, dimana yang lainnya?", aku bertanya.

"Ah, setelah itu, aku, Kido, dan Momo-chan naik roller coaster lagi. Tapi sepertinya kami terpisah.."

"Yah.. Kurasa jika Momo bersama Kido, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Ayo kita masuk"

"Baik!"

Yuki POV

Aku berjalan menjauhi Shintaro dan Mary. Kakiku membawa kemana aku pergi dan aku berhenti di depan rumah hantu.

"Baiklah, aku kesini~"

Aku berjalan masuk dan melihat sekeliling.

"Wah.. Rumah hantu ini memang dibuat dengan sangat baik..."

"Ayame-chan! Ayame-chan!", aku mendengar suara Ene.. Oh iya! Ene kan masih ada di ponselku..

"Ada apa Takane-san?"

"Apa kamu yakin kalau kamu baik-baik saja sendirian disini? Kalau penyakitmu-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Sudah lama penyakit itu tidak muncul kok!", aku berusaha menenangkan Takane-san.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Jangan khawatir. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian! Kan ada Takane-san~"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera keluar dari si-", tiba-tiba aku melihat Momo dan Kido. Kido ketakutan dan Momo berusaha menenangkannya. Aku punya ide bagus~

"Takane-san, lihat! Itu Momo-chan dan Kido!"

"Ah, benar!", kata Takane-san.

Aku berjalan diam-diam ke arah mereka. Saat sudah cukup dekat, aku memegang pundak Kido. Kido tiba-tiba tegang dan saat dia berbalik ke belakang, aku berkata,

"Bo~"

"Kyaa!"

Kido lari ketakutan dan meninggalkan aku bersama Momo. Aku tidak tau kalau Danchou bisa teriak seperti itu. Lalu Momo berbalik dan melihatku dengan senang.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Yang tadi itu bagus!"

"Ahaha.. Terima kas—Ugh.. *cough* *cough*", aku batuk dan nafasku sesak. Ah, gawat.. Tolong jangan disini..

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan?!", Ene berusaha memanggilku, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Yuki-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?!", Momo panik dan melihatku dengan khawatir.

"Ahaha, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saj— *cough* *cough*"

Ah.. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Takane-san, maaf membuatmu khawatir..

Dengan itu, kegelapan memenuhi penglihatanku.

Ene POV

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan?!", aku berusaha memanggil Yuki-chan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar. Gawat.. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi-

"Yuki-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?!", Momo panik dan melihat Yuki-chan dengan khawatir.

"Ahaha, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saj— *cough* *cough*", sebelum Yuki-chan selesai bicara, dia pingsan dan jatuh ke depan. Untungnya sebelum dia jatuh, Momo menangkapnya terlebih dulu.

"Imouto! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini dan mencari yang lain!", kataku panik.

"Kisaragi!", ada yang memanggil Momo dari kejauhan. Setelah kudengar baik-baik, itu suara Kido.

"Danchou! Tolong!", teriak Momo.

"Momo, apa yang terjad-", Shintaro berhenti berbicara saat melihat Yuki. Kido kaget dan langsung membantu Momo untuk mengangkat Yuki.

"Shintaro, cepat panggil yang lain untuk berkumpul di depan gerbang taman bermain. **Segera**", Kido memberikan ponsel Yuki ke Shintaro.

"Cepatlah Master!"

"Baik, baik!"

Kami lalu keluar dari rumah hantu. Sepertinya keadaan Ayame-chan membuat Kido dan Shintaro menjadi tidak takut kepada rumah hantu itu, tetapi lebih fokus ke Ayame-chan. Sedangkan Ayame-chan tidak terlihat baik.. Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku khawatir karna aku tidak mau hal yang sama terulang lagi..

Tidak terasa kami sampai ke gerbang taman bermain. Disana aku melihat Kano, Seto, dan Mary yang sedang menunggu kami.

"Ah, Kido! Kenapa kamu memanggil kita kesini-", Kano terdiam saat melihat Yuki.

"Apa yang terjadi?", Seto berwajah khawatir. Ia lalu menurunkan Mary dan mengangkat Yuki dari Kido dan Momo.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit..", aku terdiam saat mendengar Kido berkata rumah sakit. Dari dulu, Ayame-chan tidak suka pergi ke rumah sakit.

"*cough* D-Danchou..", tiba-tiba Yuki membuka matanya. Tapi dia masih kelihatan sangat lemah.

"Ah, Yuki! Diamlah dan tidur saja!"

"J-Jangan b-bawa aku ke r-rumah sakit.. K-Kumohon.."

"Eh?", yang lain kaget mendengarnya.

"K-Kita kembali ke m-markas saja! Aku *cough* b-baik saja k-kok..", walaupun Yuki berkata begitu, ia terlihat sangat pucat.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu inginkan.."

Kami lalu berlari ke markas. Tidak ada yang mengeluh tentang cuaca yang panas. Semuanya bergegas ke markas dan khawatir akan keadaan Yuki-chan. Setelah sampai disana, Seto langsung membawa Yuki ke kamar. Mary menyiapkan baskom dan lap untuk Yuki. Yang lainnya menunggu di ruangan lain dengan cemas. Setelah beberapa saat, Seto dan Mary keluar dari kamar.

"Apa Yuki-chan baik-baik saja?", tanya Momo dengan khawatir.

"Yuki-chan baik-baik saja..", kata Mary.

"Saking baiknya, dia bilang kalau dia ingin makanan buatan Kido..", sambung Seto dan yang lainnya sweatdrop setelah mendengar kata-kata Seto.

"Syukurlah.."

Yuki POV

Ah.. Penyakitku kambuh lagi.. Apa yang lain mengkhawatirkanku?

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan semua anggota Mekakushi-dan.

"Yuki-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya Kano. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati mereka.

"Tidak ada masalah! Kan sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja~", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kaget saat kamu tiba-tiba pingsan..", kata Momo dengan nada khawatir.

"Ahahaha..", aku tertawa gugup. Aku tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Lebih baik kamu tidur lagi-"

"Ah, Kido! Aku mau makan masakan Danchou-san!", aku memegang tangan Kido sambil memohon. Yang lain langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuanku.

"Hah.. Baik.."

"Yay!"

"Tapi, Yuki.. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu?", tanya Shintaro. Semuanya terdiam dan melihat ke arahnya, lalu kembali melihat ke arahku.

"Ahahaha.. Anggap saja itu "penyakit" yang aku punya"

Setelah itu, semuanya keluar dari kamarku karna sepertinya aku butuh "istirahat". Aku di kamar bersama Ene dan berbicara tentang banyak hal.

"Tapi, bukankah jika kita menjadi android, penyakit kita akan hilang?", tanya Ene.

"Entahlah.. Baru pertama kali ini penyakitku muncul lagi.."

"Hm.."

"Yah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi~ Lagipula, aku bisa makan masakan Kido!", kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hah—Ya sudahlah.. Lebih baik kamu tidur lagi daripada penyakitmu kambuh lagi"

"Baik~ Selamat tidur Takane-san!"

"Selamat tidur Ayame-chan"

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai~

Review please, Favorite & Follow kalau bisa~


	5. Flashback - School Festival!

**DISCLAIMER**

**KAGEROU PROJECT © JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P). SAYA HANYA MEMPUNYAI OC.**

* * *

*** Flashback - School Festival!**

Takane POV

"Huh? Apa aku tertidur?", gumamku saat menyadari kalau aku tertidur.

Saat melihat sekeliling, aku melihat Ayame sedang tidur di mejanya. Dari luar, terdengar suara keras. Seminggu lagi, akan ada festival budaya dan semuanya sibuk menyiapkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Aku, Haruka, dan Ayame tidak melakukan apapun karna kami ada di kelas spesial. Saat aku berdiri dan ingin membangunkan Ayame, pintu kelas terbuka dan memperlihatkan Haruka yang hanya memakai celana pendek.

"UWAAH! HARUKAA-?", suaraku yang keras membuat Ayame terbangun.

"Ah, Takane-san, Haruka-san, selamat pagi—hwaah..", Ayame berkata sambil menguap.

"Tadi ada kucing di dekat air mancur.. Aku ingin mengambilnya, tapi malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh..", kata Haruka.

"Apapun alasannya, kamu harus pakai seragammu!", kataku panik.

"Tapi, bajuku masih basah.."

"Haruka-san bisa sakit loh, Takane-san.. hwahh..", kata Ayame yang terlihat mengantuk. Takane tidak mendengarkan dan memasang baju Haruka. Pintu kelas terbuka lagi dan sensei ada disana.

"Oi, kalian sangat berisik-", sensei berhenti berbicara saat melihat aku dan Haruka.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu..", kata sensei sambil pergi keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya~", kata Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"KAU SALAH, KAU SANGAT SALAH!", kataku panik. Ayame tertawa dan menguap bersamaan.

"Eh? Tapi tadi-"

"Aku hanya membantu Haruka memakai pakaiannya karna dia pusing!"

"Tapi bajunya kan basah.. hwahh..", kata Ayame sambil menguap lagi.

"Kalau sensei tidak membantu Haruka memakai seragam, aku beritau kepala sekolah!", ancamku dan sensei langsung menarik Haruka. Hah.. Kalau kepala sekolah saja yang disebutkan..

"Ah.. Nanti aku bawakan baju olahraga, sekarang duduklah dulu", kata sensei sambil menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan—"

"Cepatlah!", aku mulai jadi tidak sabaran..

"Oh iya! Kita harus memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk festival atau kita akan ada dalam masalah. Jadi, kalian ingin melakukan apa?", tanya sensei.

"Eh?"

"Sensei, bukankah kemarin kamu bilang kalau kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa.. hwah..", tanya Ayame. Lalu sensei menjelaskan kalau dia secara 'tidak sengaja' memberitau kepala sekolah kalau kelas kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Sensei hanya ingin terlihat baik di depan kepsek!", protesku sambil memegang kepalaku dengan pusing.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan.. Dan kita cuma punya seminggu.."

"Aku ingin membuat stand tembakan", kata Haruka dengan senang. _Dia tidak memikirkan tentang persiapannya.._, pikirku.

"Tenanglah, kamu nggak akan mati..", kata sensei.

"Bagaimanapun, kelas ini spesial dan aku akan membantu kalian bertiga. Jadi, ada ide?", _orang ini benar-benar tidak memikirkan apa-apa._

"Zzzz...", aku mendengar suara dan saat berbalik aku melihat Ayame tidur. _Anak ini.._, aku mengguncang pundaknya dan berbisik,

"Oy, kalau kamu tidur, semua permen akan diambil Haruka", dengan itu dia langsung membuka matanya dan berdiri.

"Hah!? Mana permennya!? ..hwah..", setelah berteriak, dia kembali duduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di meja, membuat kami semua sweat-drop.

"Hah.. Oh iya, sensei! Setiap kelas pasti dapat dana kan? Berapa banyak yang kita dapat?", tanyaku dengan senang. Sensei melirik ke arah lain dan Ayame berkata,

"Takane-san, lihatlah apa yang ada di rak dibelakang sensei..", saat aku melihat kesana, ada semacam spesies ikan?... Tunggu dulu..

"Sensei, apakah kamu memakai dana yang kami dapatkan?", tanyaku dengan marah. Sensei berwajah panik dan keringat mulai berjatuhan dari wajahnya.

"ITU SALAH LAKI-LAKI ITU! Dia memberikan dana di saat ada diskon 40% untuk spesies ikan itu.. Aku hanya ingin membelinya! Aku korban disini!", kata sensei sambil berwajah ketakutan. _Benar-benar orang dewasa yang tidak bertanggung jawab.._

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku masih ingin melakukan stand tembakan!", usul Haruka.

"Begini Haruka.. Kalau kita membuat stand itu, kita tidak punya hadiah karna sensei 'tidak sengaja' membeli spesies ikan itu dengan dana kita..", jelasku.

"Aku berpikir itu ide yang bagus.. Lagipula aku sudah berkeliling dan tidak ada kelas yang melakukan stand tembakan..", kata Haruka sedikit kecewa.

"Eh? Kamu sudah melihat semua stand?", tanyaku dengan kaget.

"Ya, bersamaku..", jawab Ayame sambil tersenyum senang.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak sabar untuk festival?"

"Ya"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi, kenapa kalian tidak berkata apa-apa saat aku usulkan untuk membuat stand?", tanyaku.

"Bukan, itu karna aku kalau tiba-tiba aku pingsan, bisa merepotkan semua..", kata Haruka sambil tersenyum sedih. _Ah, benar juga.. Kondisi Haruka.._, pikirku dengan sedih.

"Aku hanya malas berbicara", jawaban Ayame membuat kami sweat-drop lagi.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar ingin membuat stand itu?", tanyaku sambil melihat Haruka.

"Ya begitulah, tapi kalau itu mengganggu Takane dan Ayame-chan—"

"Eh?", pipiku berubah merah karna malu. Ayame tersenyum senang saat melihatku dan aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Yah, kita coba saja idemu. Tapi kalau itu tidak bagus, kita ganti dengan yang lain!", jawabku.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya sendiri..Kita tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu sebesar ini..", ucapan Haruka membuatku kesal,

"AAHH! Sikapmu yang pesimis membuatku kesal! Kamu ingin membuatnya kan? Kalau kami semua akan membantu!"

"Sensei! Cepatlah cari uang untuk dana. Aku akan pakai spesies ikanmu untuk hadiah!", kata-kataku membuat sensei terkejut.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mungkin mengumpulkan uang seban—"

"Kepala sekolah"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membantu kalian semua!", kata sensei sambil tertawa.

_Hah.. Walaupun aku bilang begitu, festival tinggal seminggu lagi.. Kita tidak bisa memakai cara biasa untuk tepat waktu.._

"Takane..", Haruka melihat ke arahku membuat aku merah lagi dan Ayame tertawa.

"Yah, ayo kita berjuang untuk festival!", kata Ayame sambil tersenyum dan thumb-up. Aku dan Haruka hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Stand tembakan ya.."

Aku punya sedikit teman. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku bermain game online di kamarku sendirian. Aku hanya 'bergaul' dengan orang lain, tapi pada akhirnya kami berbeda.

"Uhm.."

"Apa?", tanyaku kepada Haruka.

"Kalau stand tembakan memang nggak mungkin, kita bisa melakukan yang lain", kata Haruka dan aku menjadi kesal,

"TIDAKK! KALAU KAMU BILANG TIDAK MUNGKIN, NANTI AKAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"O-Oke.."

"Hah, tapi memang sulit dengan hanya kita berdua.."

"..hwah.. Bagaimana denganku?", tanya Ayame. Ah, aku lupa kalau dia disini.

"Walaupun bertiga, masih saja tetap sulit..", jawabku.

"...Game...", gumam Ayame.

"E-Eh?"

Tunggu dulu.. Kami tidak bisa membuat peralatan.. Stand tembakan dengan hadiah spesies ikan langka.. Saat sadar, aku langsung berdiri, membuat kaget semuanya.

"Sensei! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat tempat latihan menembak?", tanyaku kepada sensei.

"Itu mungkin berhasil.. Tapi, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat rak..", jawab sensei.

"Sensei.. bisa mem-program kan?", saat mendengar perkataanku, sensei langsung diam dan mengeluarkan keringat gugup.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Takane?", tanya Haruka.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan, Haruka?"

"E-Eh? Tapi Ayame-chan juga..", saat Haruka berkata tentang Ayame, aku berbalik lagi dan melihat dia tidur.

"Ayame-chan—"

"Aku nggak tidur kok", kata Ayame yang kepalanya masih bersender di meja sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"A-Ah.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ahem, kita mungkin bisa membuat ''stand menembak'. Haruka, kamu pintar menggambar kan?"

"Hii!", Haruka dan sensei menggigil ketakutan . Mereka berdua memang penakut..

"O-Oi Takane, apa yang kamu maksud itu—"

"Game menembak atau FPS", jawab Ayame sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke aku.

"Ya. Sensei bisa mem-programnya dan Haruka akan menggambar karakter dan backgroundnya. Untuk hadiahnya.."

"Eh? Kita membuat game menembak sekarang?", tanya Haruka.

"Dan kamu membuat ilustrasinya. Kamu ingin kan?", pertanyaanku membuat Haruka menggangguk senang.

"Ya!"

"Dan sekarang, kita harus mencari tau pekerjaan untuk sensei.. Ayame-chan bisa membantu kita saat persiapan"

"Roger!", jawab Ayame dengan senang.

"H-Hei! Bagaimana denganku? Dengan pekerjaan yang aku punya sekarang ditambah itu—"

"Sensei bisa menjadi direkturnya"

"Serahkan padaku!"

"Tapi masalahnya, kita masih tidak tau berapa banyak orang yang akan datang. Kalau hadiahnya hanya satu dan kalau kita membuat levelnya terlalu sulit..", kata sensei.

"Kalau itu jangan khawatir. Gamenya bukan tentang diselesaikan, tapi point", jawabku.

"M-Maksudnya.."

"1 vs 1", lanjut Ayame.

"Aku akan menjadi lawan mereka. Tidak akan ada masalah kan? Kalau 'perempuan' ini menjadi lawannya", kataku dengan percaya diri.

"Eh? Takane akan bertarung?", tanya Haruka.

"Aku juga mau main~", kata Ayame sambil makan strawberry cheesecake. Darimana dia dapat itu?

"Tapi, kalau kamu kalah, bukankah mereka akan dapat hadiahnya?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan kalah", jawabku.

Tidak mengejutkan kalau dia meragukanku. Karna kita tidak bisa memprediksi game ini, aku bisa saja kalah.

"Ah, Haruka, anak ini—", mulai sensei.

Aku tidak akan bilang orang kalau aku punya 'spesial skill'. Aku tidak akan pernah membicarakannya. Tidak akan tidak akan..

"Di internet, mereka selebriti. Kamu lihat di tv tentang 'CM' yang main zombie shooter itu kan?", tanya Ayame.

"Yah, aku lihat itu. Yang memenangkan turnamen baru baru ini"

"Itu dia, yang memenangkan juara 2 nasional"

Eh?

"KYAAA! BUKAN ITU HARUKA! BUKAN BEGITU!", aku berteriak setelah sadar.

Itu adalah game zombie shooting online, 'Dead Bullet -1989-'. 4 jam setelah aku bermain, aku sudah masuk dalam pemain top dalam game itu. Style bermainku yang unik menjadi alasannya, dan orang-orang mulai membuat fan-club. Tapi, kalau sesuatu seperti itu kuberitahu kepada Haruka dan Ayame..

"Takane.. Juara 2 nasional itu hebat! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitau kami?", tanya Haruka dengan senang.

"Takane-san memang hebat!", lanjut Ayame sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hahaha, bukankah itu melegakan, Takane? Kamu kan mencari teman untuk membuat game ini bersama", kata sensei sambil tertawa.

"Ah.."

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini. Kamu meminta kepada Haruka dulu ya.."

"Hah? A-Apa yang sensei bicarakan? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membuatnya sendiri—"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah kamu dipanggil The Light—"

"KYAAA! Jangan bicarakan tentang itu! Nanti kubilang ke kepsek!", teriakku.

"Itu kan— Ya! Aku mengerti, itu salah!", kata sensei panik. Ayame hanya tertawa dan Haruka berwajah bingung.

"Kalian berdua, tenang dulu..", kata Haruka sambil sweat-drop.

Ayame POV

Ooh! Jadi kita akan membuat game menembak! Aku tidak sabar~

"Hah.. Hah.. Jadi, kita merahasiakan semua masalah ini oke?", tanya Takane.

"Yah, dan aku masih punya urusan dengan kepala sekolah.. Yah, aku akan usahakan itu..", kata sensei sambil menghela nafas.

"Semoga berhasil!", kataku dengan senyum.

"—Dengan itu, sampai jumpa pertemuan berikutnya. Aku akan ke toilet", kata sensei sambil menutup pintu. Takane-san langsung bersender di meja sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah.. Apakah rencana ini akan berhasil..?", saat Takane-san mengatakan itu, aku dan Haruka tersenyum.

"Awalnya, aku kira ini tidak mungkin.. Tapi karna Takane sudah berusaha—"

"Aku juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!", kata Haruka dan aku. Takane tersipu malu saat melihat Haruka dan aku tertawa. Aku lalu berjalan ke arah Takane dan membisikkan,

"Bukankah itu melegakan, Lightning Dancer-san?"

"E-EH?! Ba-Bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku punya segudang informasi~", kataku sambil berjalan ke mejaku. Saat aku melihat Haruka, dia sedang menggambar sambil tersenyum dan aku ikut tersenyum.

_Yah.. Masih banyak waktu yang kita punya dan aku yakin, kita akan bersenang-senang~_

* * *

**uzume chiyori : tentu saja nggak! ayame malah senang dan reviewmu membuat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita! :)**

Chapter ini (saya sudah lupa ini chapter berapa) selesai~

Review, Favorite, & Follow please!


	6. Flashback - Let's Start!

**DISCLAIMER**

**KAGEROU PROJECT © JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P). SAYA HANYA MEMILIKI OC.**

* * *

***Flashback – Let's start!**

3rd POV

"P-Pagi.. Ayo kita mulai pelajaran..", Sensei - tidur 1 jam.

"Baik", Takane - tidur ?

"Oke.." Haruka - tidur 3 jam.

"Zzzz...", Ayame - tidur 5 menit, mulai dari sekarang.

Pagi ini, semuanya terlihat capek kecuali Takane.

"Akhirnya, besok adalah hari festival! Haruka dan Ayame, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Takane, apakah kamu tidur dengan lelap?", tanya sensei.

"Ya, aku dapat tidur sekitar 12 jam..", jawab Takane.

"Dengar itu kalian berdua? Selagi kita bekerja keras, dia hanya tidur dengan santai di rumahnya.."

"Hari ini aku berniat tidur 15 jam untuk persiapan besok"

"Ah, begitu kah.."

"Takane, aku ingin kamu melihat boss terakhir!", kata Haruka dengan senang. Saat Haruka memperlihatkannya, gambar boss terakhir itu sangat mirip dengan Takane.

"Namanya Takane #2! (diusulkan oleh sensei). Gamenya bernama 'Headphone Actor' dan sampai di tengah panggung, musuhnya adalah boneka", jelas Haruka.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah dia sangat mirip denganku? Pilihan warnanya juga..", kata Takane sambil menunjuk gambar boss terakhir.

"Eh? Menurutku tidak apa—"

"Kepala sekolah"

"Haruka, siapkan pilihan warna lain!"

"Takane! Ini!", kata Haruka sambil memberi Takane sebuah cd.

"Apa ini?", tanya Takane.

"Copy ..hwah.. gamenya.. Jadi Takane-san bisa berlatih..", jawab Ayame sambil menguap.

"DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH KALAH SAMPAI ORANG TERAKHIR! KARNA PROGRAM INI TERGANTUNG PADA YANG MEMAINKANNYA!", teriak sensei.

"Jadi, sensei pikirkan hanya itu? Kalau sensei sangat khawatir, bagaimana kalau—"

"Sensei! Ayo main bersamaku!", kata Ayame bersemangat.

"Eh? Ayame-chan, kamu bisa main?", tanya Haruka.

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah itu, sensei kalah dari Ayame dengan beda skor 200.000 dan semuanya bersiap untuk festival dengan senang.

Ayame POV

Saat hari festival, sensei tidak datang.

"Eh? Sensei tidak datang?", tanya Takane.

"Tadi pagi dia datang sebentar, tapi dia pingsan karna kecapekan dan menyerahkan copy gamenya. Ini!", kata Haruka sambil menyerahkan gamenya.

"Tapi.. Ini seperti mimpi! Kita berhasil menyelesaikan ini bersama", lanjut Haruka sambil tersenyum.

"Itu benar.. Ayo lakukan yang terbaik!", kata Takane.

"Roger!", kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Saat mencoba gamenya tadi malam, aku berpikir tentang judulnya..", mulai Takane.

"Hm?"

"Tentang itu, 'bos yang mengendalikan boneka ini' mirip denganku (walaupun dengan warna yang berbeda)"

"Takane-san dengan warna biru sangat lucu!", kataku sambil tersenyum.

" 'Aku pasang headphone dan sekarang aku dikendalikan. Kalahkan semua boneka.' Artinya apa?" , tanya Takane.

"Judul yang bagus bukan—", tangan Takane bersentuhan dengan pipi kami berdua.

*UGH!

"Itu sakit Takane..", keluh Haruka.

"Benar apa kata Haruka-san.."

"Ah! Kalian berdua memang punya selera yang buruk! Kenapa aku harus melawan diriku sendiri?", teriak Takane.

"Eh~? Tapi Takane kan tidak akan kalah.. Jadi aku pikir, punya musuh yang mirip dengan Takane adalah hal yang bagus", aku mengangguk setuju dengan Haruka.

"Yah.. Walaupun desainnya begitu, aku biarkan saja. Tapi, kenapa grafiknya gore seperti ini?", tanya Takane sambil memainkan game.

"Ah, itu berdasarkan 'Dead Bullet -1989-'. Kata Haruka, mungkin Takane suka dengan sesuatu seperti itu..", jawabku sambil mengusap pipi.

"Apa kamu mendengar itu dari sensei?", tanya Takane ke Haruka. Haruka menggeleng dan berkata kalau dia melakukan penelitian sendiri.

"Ah, apa game ini kurang menarik untukmu?", tanya Haruka.

"Takane-san tidak mungkin membenci sesuatu yang Haruka-san buat!",perkataanku membuat Takane memukulku lagi.

"Y-Ya.. Aku menyukainya..", kata Takane.

"Syukurlah..", kata Haruka sambil menghela nafas lega.

_ Festival Sekolah akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Tolong ikuti instruksi dari ketua kelas masing-masing_, terdengar suara dari speaker.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku gugup..", kata Haruka.

"Kenapa kamu gugup? Aku tidak akan kalah", ucap Takane.

"Bukan itu.. Aku penasaran apakah semuanya akan bersenang-senang? Kalau game kita membosankan..", mulai Haruka. Takane lalu mengambil tangan Haruka dan berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ahem..", aku mulai dan Takane menjauh dari Haruka dan kami mulai bersiap-siap jika ada orang masuk. Haruka menjaga di luar, sedangkan aku dan Takane di dalam. Saat mau keluar, Haruka menabrak pintu, membuat kami semua khawatir.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?..", tanya Takane khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja! Mungkin..", jawabku dengan ragu.

Setelah beberapa saat, 2 orang pria masuk ke ruangan.

"Ah, s-selamat datang", kata Takane gugup. Aku hanya berdiri disana sambil melihat mulai menjelaskan kegiatan disini, tapi dipotong oleh salah satu pria itu.

"Saat anak di depan itu bilang kami tidak akan menang, kukira siapa. Ternyata hanya anak kecil sepertimu?", tanyanya, membuat Takane kesal. Dia mulai berbicara tentang bagaimana Takane akan kalah dan kata-kata terakhirnya membuat kami saangat marah.

"Akan sayang kalau kamu kalah di ronde pertama. Yah, itu juga merupakan pelajaran..", katanya sambil melewati Takane dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Ahaha.. Mungkin kamu tidak tau, tapi dia adalah semi-finalis game Dead Bullet -1989-. Kamu tidak akan—", kata-kata pria yang satunya dipotong dengan tatapan Takane. Pintu depan terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan Haruka yang mengucapkan 'semoga sukses' ke Takane. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dan berdiri di antara pria itu dan Takane.

"Jadi, kamu mau tingkat kesulitan berapa?", tanya Takane.

"Tingkat kesulitan yang paling tinggi", kata pria itu dengan percaya diri. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengubah tingkat kesulitannya menjadi yang paling sulit.

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh mulai!", kata-kata ku membuat mereka berdua mulai dan aku melihat gamenya dengan serius.

Pria yang tadi berwajah kaget saat melihat gamenya. Antara terkejut dengan gamenya, atau style bermain Takane. Apa mungkin keduanya? Yah, pasti ini akan menyenangkan~

Skor, 268.0o0 to 114.000. Takane menang

"Aku.. kalah?", tanya pria itu.

"Karna kamu sudah kalah, jika ingin bermain lagi, silahkan tunggu 30 menit~", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"S-Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Pemain yang berbakat seperti itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya!", kata pria itu kagum.

"A-Ah.. Aku berlatih dengan keras", jawab Takane gugup. Sepertinya dia takut kalau rahasianya ketauan.

"Apakah jangan-jangan.. AH! Kamu Lightning Dancer Ene-san!", kata pria itu kagum dan aku tersenyum. _Rahasia terbongkar~_, pikirku.

Di tempat lain, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan jaket merah, bersama dengan perempuan yang memakai syal merah terlihat.

"Hei, ayo cepatlah..", kata laki-laki itu.

"Ah, baik!", perempuan itu menjawab sambil mengejarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa dia terkenal atau sesuatu", tanya pria 2.

"A-Ah, bukan...", Takane berusaha menyangkal tapi tidak berhasil.

"Dia tidak hanya terkenal!", bla-bla-bla.. Pria 1 berbicara tentang 'Ene'.

"K-Kamu mendapat orang yang salah!", teriak Takane.

"Tapi tadi itu salah satu style Lightning Dancer Ene! 'Phantom Waltz Holy Nightmare'!", kata pria 1. Takane terlihat panik dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam percakapan.

"Tolong keluar dari ruangan ini~", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"T-Tapi..", pria 1 mulai dan Haruka mengintip ke dalam sambil bertanya ada apa.

"T-o-l-o-n-g-k-e-l-u-a-r-d-a-r-i-s-i-n-i~", kataku sambil tersenyum lagi dan kali ini bukanlah senyum senang.

"B-Baik!", mereka bertiga keluar, meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Takane.

"Tidak apa-apa Takane-san! Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja!", kataku.

"Aah.. Jika Haruka tau tentang ini.. Aku harus menghapus akunku.."

"Eeh? Tapi Takane-san kan terkenal! Sayang kalau harus menghapus akunnya!" ,kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Saat aku melihat Haruka, aku tersenyum dan minggir dari sana.

"Itu tadi hebat Takane!", kata Haruka senang.

"E-Eh?", tanya Takane bingung.

"Awalnya, pria tadi terlihat seram. Tapi sekarang dia baik denganku dan berkata kalau gamenya menyenangkan! Pasti semuanya berteman setelah bermain kan?"

"A-Ah.. Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan kalah!", kata Takane percaya diri.

"Lightning Dancer Ene memang hebat! Aku juga ingin melihat Phantom Waltz Holy Nightmare dengan mataku sendiri!", saat Haruka berbicara tentang itu, Takane langsung batuk-batuk.

"K-Kenapa kamu bisa tau tentang itu?", tanya Takane.

"Pria tadi memberitauku tentang itu! Dia sangat senang!", jawab Haruka, membuat Takane depresi.

"Kenapa kamu depresi? Kamu hebat dan terkenal Takane! Kita jadi seperti orang asing!", panah tak terlihat menembus kepala Takane.

"Ahaha.. Benar, orang asing..", gumam Takane depresi.

"Hm? Aku tidak tau apa yang kamu khawatirkan, tapi tidak usah khawatir! Walaupun Takane berubah, aku tidak akan membenci Takane!", kata Haruka senang. Takane tersipu malu dan tersenyum.

"Ahem.. Kita masih di festival~?", saat aku berkata, ada suara dari luar.

"Permisi, aku ingin bermain"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!", Haruka berlari keluar dan aku mendekati Takane.

"Takane-san, ayo~ Kita harus bersiap-siap", kataku sambil membantu Takane. Lalu, masuk Haruka dengan anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata yang seperti kucing. Saat aku melihat dengan lebih baik lagi, ada perempuan berambut hijau dengan hoodie ungu disampingnya.

"Anak ini mau mencoba bermain. Berjuanglah kalian berdua!", kata Haruka lalu menutup pintu.

"Ah, apakah onee-san akan menjadi lawanku? Aku senang bermain denganmu", kata anak itu sambil membungkuk.

"S-Senang juga bisa bermain denganmu..", jawab Takane. Lalu dia menjelaskan peraturan gamenya.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyaku kepada anak itu.

"Ah, aku Kano", katanya senang.

"Aku Ayame", kataku sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"..."

"Ada apa onee-san?", tanya Kano.

"Siapa nama perempuan yang disebelahmu?", tanyaku, membuat Kano berwajah kaget dan Takane mengeluarkan teriakan kaget.

"O-Onee-san bisa melihat Kido?", tanya Kano. _Ah, jadi namanya Kido_, pikirku.

"Apa aku seharusnya tidak bisa melihatnya?", tanyaku penasaran.

"D-Darimana dia muncul?", tanya Takane.

"Ah,tidak. Dia disini dari tadi. Kido punya kehadiran yang lemah, jadi orang jarang—", Kano dipotong dengan pukulan Kido ke perutnya.

"Bisakah kita segera mulai?", tanya Kido, membuat Takane sadar dan segera duduk di kursi.

"Takane-san.. Aku ingin mencoba main.."

"Eh? Boleh saja..", kata Takane khawatir

"Tenang saja~ Aku janji aku tidak akan kalah!", kataku dengan senang. Aku lalu menggantikan Takane dan duduk di sebelah Kido.

"Kido-chan, pilih tingkat kesusahan?"

"Normal", jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Roger~"

Kami mulai bermain. Kano dan Takane melihat kami berdua dengan serius. Aku memimpin dengan perbedaan 5.000 point. Tiba-tiba, lawan yang ada di layar hilang, membuatku kaget, tapi lalu tersenyum. _Benar-benar tantangan yang menyenangkan~_, pikirku. Saat aku memfokuskan pandanganku, aku bisa melihat lawannya walaupun sedikit, dan aku meneruskan menembak.

Skor, 50.000 to 36.700. Aku menang

"Ahahaha.. Sepertinya kamu kalah Kido. Tapi kamu harus minta maaf karna berbuat curang..", kata Kano. _Jadi itu ulahnya.._

"Eh? Curang?", tanya Takane bingung.

"Maaf..", kata Kido sambil berjalan pergi. Tapi aku memegang tangannya dan memberinya saputangan.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan Kido-chan!", kataku senang, membuat Kido dan Kano terkejut. Tapi Kano lalu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Onee-san, gamenya menyenangkan! Terima kasih, dan gamenya tidak rusak. Sampai jumpa~", dengan itu mereka berdua keluar dan bisa di dengar teriakan kaget Haruka.

"Selamat Ayame-chan!", kata Haruka saat masuk. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihat Takane yang sedang berpikir.

"Takane-san, ada apa?", tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat style permainan itu", kata-kata Takane membuatku terdiam.

"Takane, Ayame-chan, ayo kita pergi keliling!", kata Haruka senang.

"A-Ah, baiklah..", kata Takane.

"Aku pass. Aku capek setelah bermain!", kataku senang sambil menyenderkan kepala di meja.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, nanti kita ketemu lagi", kata Haruka.

"Roger~ Bersenang-senanglah!", jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka lalu pergi berdua dan aku tersenyum senang.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka pergi, ada sekumpulan orang dengan baju militer.

"Apakah ini stand tembakan?", tanya pria 1.

"Ya, benar", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"A-Apa kamu Lightning Dancer Ene?", tanya pria 2 senang. _Ah, jadi mereka mencari Takane.._, pikirku.

"Maaf, Ene-san sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mau bermain denganku?", tanyaku dengan senyum. Pria 1 menggangguk tapi pria 2 berkata tentang 'lemah, perempuan' bla-bla-bla.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan~"

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Skor, 300.000 to 140.000, Ayame menang.

"B-Bagaimana bisa—", kata-kata pria 2 dipotong oleh pria 1.

"Style itu! Phantom Shadow Strike, hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang juara dunia! K-Kamu 'The Flash'!", kata pria 1, membuat pria lain terkejut dan langsung ke arahku.

"Flash-sama! Aku adalah penggemar beratmu!"

"Stylemu benar-benar menawan!", _Tapi, bukankah tadi mereka mencari Takane-san?_, pikirku.

"Ahaha, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi tolong panggil aku dengan username-ku, dan bukan nama yang kalian ciptakan sendiri..", kataku dengan senyum, membuat pria yang lainnya merah dan bahkan ada yang mimisan.

"Baik, Yuki-sama!", aku sweat-drop mendengar ini.. _Takane, Haruka.. Cepatlah datang.._

Takane dan Haruka muncul di pintu, membuatku tersenyum senang dan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Takane-san! Haruka-san!"

"E-Eh, Ayame-chan, ada apa ini?", tanya Takane.

"Yuki-sama!", teriak salah satu pria, membuat Takane terdiam.

"Yuki? B-Bukankah itu nama pemain juara dunia di Dead Bullet -1989-?"

"Ahahaha... Kejutan?", kata-kataku mendapatkan pukulan Takane.

"KAMU JUARA DUNIA?", teriak Takane.

"Ayame-chan, itu hebat!", kata Haruka kagum.

"..hwwah... Aku belum sempat tidur saat ..hwahh.. istirahat.. Jadi,", aku mengeluarkan senyum yang membuat Takane dan Haruka terdiam.

"Semuanya, ini 'Lightning Flash Ene'. Silahkan~", kata-kataku membuat semua pria melihat ke Takane dengan kagum dan semuanya meminta duel dalam permainan dengannya. Yah, selamat tidur~

Setelah beberapa saat, aku bangun dan melihat Takane sedang bermain dengan anak laki-laki yang memakai jaket merah. Aku bangun dari kursi dan melihat game mereka berdua.

Skor, 300.000 to 280.000. Takane kalah.

"..hwwahh.. Takane-san kalah?", tanyaku, mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Pagi~", Takane langsung memukulku dan berkata,

"Kenapa kamu membongkar identitasku? Dan juga malah tidur!"

"Eeh.. Tapi kan Takane-san sudah beristirahat 'berdua' dengan Haruka-san.. Aku juga capek dan orang-orang itu pertamanya juga mencari Takane-san.."

"Itu bukan alasan!", kata Takane.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyaku. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab dan malah berbalik pergi.

"Hei! Dia bertanya padamu!", teriak Takane. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan.

"Ano.. Aku ingin minta maaf atas kata-katanya..", kata perempuan bersyal merah yang tadi bersamanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa", jawab Takane.

"Ne~ Siapa nama kalian?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku Tateyama Ayano, dan itu Kisaragi Shintaro. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Shintaro-kun", kata perempuan yang bernama Ayano itu sambil membungkuk.

"Yah, sudah lama aku tidak melawan orang seperti dia, jadi itu tadi menyenangkan. Tapi, kalau dia berkelakuan seperti itu terus, tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan di masyarakat..", kata Takane sambil menghela nafas.

"Eeh.. Tapi Shintaro terlihat seperti versi laki-laki Takane-san! Dan itu juga berarti Takane-san tidak mungkin bisa bertahan di masyarakat..", kataku sambil makan permen, membuat Takane menjadi kesal. Ayano berterima kasih kepada kami dan lalu pergi.

_Sekarang pukul 4, festival sekolah telah berakhir. Terima kasih atas partisipasi semuanya dan diharapkan untuk membersihkan kelas masing-masing_, terdengar suara dari speaker.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Haruka?", tanya Takane. Aku melihat sekeliling dan berkata,

"Mungkin dia mencari makanan?" , saat aku melihat Takane, dia berwajah khawatir. Sepertinya Takane khawatir dengan Haruka.

"Aku akan mencarinya sebentar!", kata Takane sambil menuju ke luar. Aku melambaikan tangan, tapi tiba-tiba penyakitku kambuh, membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Ugh.. Serius? Di a-akhir festival?", gumamku sambil memegang dada. Aku mendengar suara bertabrakan dari luar, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah bertemu. Takane masuk bersama Haruka yang membawa banyak bungkusan plastik. Saat melihatku, mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arahku.

"Ayame-chan?! Kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Haruka khawatir.

"...T-Tas..", aku berkata dengan pelan, tetapi Takane mengerti dan segera mengambil tasku. Aku mencari obatku di sana dan saat menemukannya, aku langsung meminumnya dan nafasku kembali normal. Haruka dan Takane masih berwajah khawatir dan aku mengeluarkan senyuman.

"Ahaha.. Sepertinya Takane-san sudah menemukan Haruka-san! Dan tebakanku juga benar~", perkataanku membuat mereka berdua tersenyum lega.

"Ah, Ayame-chan, aku membawakanmu permen apel dari stand kelas lain!", kata Haruka senang. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil permen apel dari tangan Haruka.

"Terima kasih.."

"Ne, Ayame-chan..", mulai Takane.

"Hm?"

"Jangan panggil aku dan Haruka dengan –san! Kita kan berteman, jadi sebaiknya kamu memanggil kami biasa!", protes Takane dan Haruka ikut mengangguk.

"Eeh, aku sudah terbiasa memanggil kalian berdua dengan –san! Tapi, ya sudahlah.. Takane, Haruka!~", kataku sambil tersenyum.

Hari itu kami bersenang-senang,

Festival sekolah kali itu adalah salah satu pengalaman kami yang tidak terlupakan

Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebak kalau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang baik..


	7. On a Summer Day

**KAGEROU PROJECT © JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P). SAYA HANYA MEMILIKI OC.**

* * *

***On a Summer Day**

_Yuki POV_

"Hmm, enaknya kemana?", gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman?", tanya Momo.

"Ide yang bagus!"

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Momo. Aku sudah mengabari Kido kalau aku tidak akan datang hari ini dan dia setuju. Oh, dia juga mengingatkan untuk mengambil kerja dan mendapatkan uang untuk grup. Aku berhenti di sebuah taman, dan melihat dua orang anak. Laki-laki berambut coklat yang memakai kaos biru muda dan sweater tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Dia duduk di ayunan sendirian, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan di sebelahnya—

"Eh?", kataku kaget. Tidak mungkin kan? Di sebelah anak itu, Konoha, karakter game Haruka berdiri dengan tenang.

"Ada apa Yuki-chan?", tanya Momo penasaran. Saat dia melihat ke arah taman, dia melihat anak laki-laki itu dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Aku mendekati Konoha dan mataku berubah merah. Saat aku melihatnya di mata, aku melihat Haruka.

"H-Haruka?", tanyaku ragu. 'Konoha' lalu berbalik melihatku dan bertanya,

"Siapa Haruka?", dengan wajah bingung.

"A-Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah orang", kataku sambil tersenyum. _Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini karna pengaruh kekuatan matanya? Aku yakin kalau itu adalah Haruka.. Kekuatan mataku tidak mungkin salah_, pikirku.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan. Aku dan Konoha melihat Hibiya yang sedang menangis dan Momo yang berjongkok sedikit di depan Hibiya.

"Hibiya, kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Momo khawatir.

"H-Hiyori..", saat Hibiya mengatakan itu, matanya berubah merah, membuat aku dan Momo kaget.

"Ne, Hibiya-kun.. Apa kamu tau tentang kekuatan mata?", tanyaku dengan tenang.

"Apa itu?", tanya Hibiya sambil mengusap air matanya. _Jadi dia tidak tau.._, pikirku.

"Konoha, bisa minta bantuan?", aku berbisik menjelaskan tentang keadaan dan juga tentang Mekakushi-dan. Konoha mengangguk setuju dan mengangkat Hibiya.

"H-Hei! Turunkan aku!"

"Ayo ke markas!", teriakku senang, membuat Hibiya dan Momo kebingungan.

"Jadi.. Apa ini?", tanya Kido bingung.

Kami baru saja sampai ke markas, dan yang lainnya dikagetkan oleh Konoha yang membawa Hibiya. Sepertinya Hibiya sudah menyerah untuk melepaskan dirinya, tau kalau dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari tangan Konoha.

"Ini member baru kita, Hibiya-kun dan Konoha!", kataku senang.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan itu!", teriak Hibiya.

"Yah, bukankah kamu ingin tau tentang kekuatan mata?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang itu!"

"Walaupun begitu, karna kalian sudah ada disini, kalian **harus **menjadi member", kata Kido.

"Ooh, danchou benar-benar mengendalikan situasi", kata Kano sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hm? Ada apa—", Shintaro yang baru masuk terdiam saat melihat 2 orang asing disini.

"Ada apa Master?", tanya Ene yang ada di ponsel Shintaro. Shintaro lalu membalikkan ponselnya untuk memperlihatkan Ene tentang apa yang terjadi, dan wajah Ene langsung berubah kaget.

"Amamiya Hibiya dan juga Konoha, kalian tidak bisa menolak. Mulai sekarang, kalian adalah anggota—"

"Mekameka-dan!", teriak Momo senang.

"No. 8 dan 9", sambungku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Yah, saya kehabisan ide dan hanya ini ide yang bisa dipikirkan..

Review, F&F please ~


	8. Our Favorite Deceiver

**KAGEROU PROJECT © JIN (SHIZEN NO TEKI-P)**

**SAYA HANYA MEMPUNYAI OC DAN SEDIKIT JALAN CERITA**

* * *

***Our Favorite Deceiver**

_Yuki POV_

"Ne, Yuki-chan..", tanya Kano penasaran.

Hari ini, di markas hanya ada aku dan Kano. Shintaro pulang ke rumahnya bersama Ene, Mary dan Seto bekerja seperti biasa, dan Kido bersama dengan Momo berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti. Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu tiduran, dan kadang berbicara berdua.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu selalu terlihat senang?"

"Senang? Kenapa Kano-kun bisa berbicara begitu?"

"Kamu selalu tersenyum. Walaupun keadaan senang ataupun susah, kamu selalu tersenyum..", kata Kano.

"Hmm.. Tapi, bagaimana kalau senyumku palsu? Senyum tidak selalu berarti senang~"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti mengenali senyum palsu seseorang—"

"Karna kamu selalu menipu kami dengan kekuatan matamu?", aku memotong perkataan Kano.

"Atau karna senyumku mirip dengan seseorang yang berharga bagimu? Onee-san yang selalu tersenyum kepada kalian bertiga?"

"B-Bagaimana bisa—"

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Seto, Mary, dan Kido.

"Danchou, dimana Momo-chan?", tanyaku bingung. Aku yakin kalau mereka berdua pergi bersama-sama..

"Ah, dia pulang ke rumahnya"

"Oh.."

"Yuki-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan seharian bersama Kano? Kalian hanya berdua kan?", pertanyaan Seto membuat Kido memerah, tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa dilihat oleh orang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Ah, kami hanya tidur.. dan juga berbicara.. Iya kan Kano?", tanyaku ke laki-laki berambut dirty blonde itu. Awalnya dia berwajah kaget, tapi segera tertutupi oleh wajah gembiranya seperti biasa.

"Apa kamu tau kalau Yuki-chan yang tidur sangat kawaii?~", aku langsung tersipu malu.

"K-Kamu melihat a-aku t-tidur?", tanyaku dengan gugup. Kano mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan aku langsung menutupi mukaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Yuki-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Mukamu merah..", kata Mary bingung.

"A-Ahahaha.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok..", aku segera menenangkan diriku dengan menarik nafas.

"Kalau kalian tidak punya pekerjaan, bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!", teriak Kido dari dapur. Mary segera pergi ke dapur dan aku mengikutinya. Saat aku berada disebelah Kano, aku berbisik,

"Seorang pembohong yang baik selalu memberikan senyuman palsu. Tapi, apakah itu karna dia tidak mau orang lain khawatir, atau hanya takut memperlihatkan perasaan asli mereka?", Kano hanya memberikan 'senyuman' terbaiknya, sambil menggumam sesuatu. Tapi tentu saja, aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Mungkin pilihan pertama, kedua, dua-duanya, atau bahkan bukan salah satu dari itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

* * *

**Yah, terima kasih atas semua reviewnya :D**

**Saya sedang banyak tugas sekolah, jadi updatenya jarang..**

**Review, F&F please~**


	9. The True Past, or Not?

**Kagerou Project bukan milik saya, tapi milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Saya hanya mempunyai OC dan sedikit jalan cerita.**

**Author's Note : Yah, sudah lama tidak update. Ini sekedar filler untuk saat Ayame *tidak sengaja* memasuki Heat-Haze. Terima kasih atas semuanya yang sudah memberi review! Selamat membaca~**

**-harukawaayame**

* * *

*******The True Past, or Not?**

* * *

Dulu, ada seorang perempuan bernama Harukawa Ayame. Dia berambut coklat dan mempunyai mata dengan warna yang sama. Karna pintar, dia telah masuk SMA dengan umur 13 tahun. Namun, karna penyakit yang dideritanya, dia masuk ke kelas spesial. Disana Ayame bertemu dengan Enomoto Takane dan Kokonose Haruka. Mereka adalah orang yang mempunyai penyakit, seperti Ayame. Singkat jelas padat, Takane adalah tsundere dan Haruka adalah orang yang sulit memahami perasaan orang lain, atau biasa disebut airhead.

"Takane, Ayame-chan! Aku bawa takoyaki dari stand sebelah! Katanya itu sisa, jadi boleh buat kita!"

"Baka! Jangan membawa makanan terus menerus!", kata Takane sambil menunjuk tumpukkan makanan yang dibawa Haruka sebelumnya. Ayame hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

Saat festival sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan Kisaragi Shintaro dan Tateyama Ayano. Singkat jelas padat seperti tadi, Shintaro adalah orang yang terlalu percaya diri, dan Ayano adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum dan mementingkan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri. Mereka berlima sering belajar bersama, dengan Ayano dan Takane sebagai murid, dan Haruka bersama Shintaro menjadi tutor mereka. Ayame? Katakan saja setelah berusaha mengajar, yang lainnya memutuskan dengan cepat dan singkat kalau di masa mendatang, dia tidak akan pernah sukses sebagai guru.

"Ayame-chan.. Bisakah kamu mengajar dengan pelan?", tanya Ayano berharap.

"Tidak"

"Ayame-chan selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban langsung! Bagaimana dia bisa mengajar kalian kalau dia sendiri tidak mengajarkan caranya!"

"Apa kamu mau mereka menghapalkan jawaban?!"

"Ahahaha.."

"Jangan tertawa!"

Suatu saat, kelas spesial mengadakan pesta natal atas usul Haruka dan Ayame. Mereka menikmati pesta itu—sampai Haruka pingsan tiba-tiba karna penyakitnya. Semuanya panik, dan Tateyama-sensei segera memanggil ambulance. Akhirnya, Haruka sadar dan semuanya lega, tapi dia masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Selama waktu itu, Takane selalu punya bad-mood. Ayame akan selalu berusaha menghiburnya, yang selalu tidak berhasil. Setelah beberapa minggu, Haruka keluar dari rumah sakit, membuat mood semuanya menjadi baik lagi.

"Ayolah, Takane-san.. Ayo kita main –Dead Bullet-!", perkataan Ayame tidak dijawab oleh Takane yang menaruh kepalanya di meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ayame.

"Hah.."

Tapi keadaan menjadi buruk lagi. Saat pelajaran, penyakit Ayame kambuh dan semuanya panik, mengingat peristiwa Haruka. Takane mencari obatnya yang biasa berada di tas Ayame, tapi tidak menemukannya. Ayame tau kalau Takane tidak akan menemukan obatnya, seberapa keras pun dia mencari karna Ayame memang tidak membawa obatnya. Dia punya firasat buruk, pagi ini, tapi menghiraukannya. Tindakan yang salah, mengingat kalau firasatnya sering benar. Ayame, yang tau kalau penyakitnya kali ini benar-benar serius, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan satu hal sebelum dia jatuh dalam kegelapan.

"Maaf.."

Ayame masuk rumah sakit dengan kulit pucat, dan nafas yang tidak teratur. Semuanya berwajah panik dan khawatir, seperti saat Haruka masuk rumah sakit. Sudah 2 bulan, dan Ayame masih belum sadar juga, membuat semuanya semakin khawatir. Ayano, dan bahkan Shintaro datang mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Yang mereka semua tidak tau, saat jangka waktu 2 bulan itu, Ayame masuk ke dalam Heat-Haze dan bertemu Azami..

"Manusia, apa yang membawamu ke dunia ini?", tanya Azami. Tapi tentunya, Azami sudah tau tentang Ayame, karna dia sendiri yang membawa 'manusia' itu dunia ini.

Ayame, yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang dunia Azami hanya menurunkan bahunya dan berwajah tenang. Panik tidak terlihat sama sekali, atau dia benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Azami semakin tertarik dengan manusia yang satu ini.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buat sebuah permainan"

"Permainan?"

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk bertanya pertanyaan ya dan tidak, dan kalau kamu berhasil mengetahui apa dunia ini, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke duniamu—mungkin", Ayame mengangguk setuju dan mulai memberikan pertanyaan.

"Apa aku mati?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kamu manusia?", pertanyaan ini membuat Azami tersenyum.

"Tidak"

"Apa kamu..", Ayame memperhatikan Azami dengan seksama, dan dia sampai ke 1 kesimpulan.

"Medusa?", wajah Azami berubah kaget sesaat, lalu menjadi tertarik.

"Ya. Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Yah.. Aku sering membaca buku tentang legenda-legenda. Lagipula, penampilanmu mirip dengan Medusa yang biasa digambar, dan juga rambutmu bergerak beberapa kali. Apa kamu punya anak?", pertanyaan ini membuat Azami berwajah bingung.

"Aku penasaran", jawab Ayame sambil menurunkan bahunya.

"Ya"

"Apa Medusa hidup abadi?"

"Ya"

"Apa ini duniamu?"

"Ya"

"Apa kamu tidak kesepian disini?"

"Tidak.."

"Berarti—", Ayame diam selama beberapa menit.

"Apa ini dunia abadi yang kamu ciptakan?", Azami tersenyum mendengar kesimpulan itu dan dia mengangguk.

"Selamat, manusia. Kamu baru saja membuatku tertarik, dan aku akan mengembalikanmu ke duniamu sendiri. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Kamu akan kembali ke dunia ini"

"Kapan? Dan kenapa?"

"Itu tidak bisa kubicarakan, atau kamu ingin mendengar masa depanmu?", Ayame langsung menggeleng.

"Aku suka kejutan. Lagipula, tidak menyenangkan untuk hidup dan tau apa yang akan terjadi"

"Kamu benar-benar manusia yang menarik.. Benar-benar menarik~", gumam Azami sambil tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga, Ayame kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan, dan kembali ke dunianya. Tentu saja dalam keadaan sadar, di rumah sakit.

**To be continued?**

* * *

**Tolong favorite dan follow! Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review~**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan semuanya, dan jangan lupa dukung anime, Mekakucity Actors. Tayang 12 April 2014**


End file.
